the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
EYE TV1/TV Listings/27th May-2nd June 2017
Saturday * 6:00am; '''ETVKPS on EYE TV1 ** '''6:01am; '''The Kindergarten Detectives: Animated Series (EK) ** '''6:25am; Sesame Street (US) *** Abby's Flying Fairy School *** Cookie's Crumby Pictures *** Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures *** Elmo the Musical * 7:00am; ETVKK on EYE TV1 ** 7:00am; '''Squirt El Kadsre (EK) ** '''9:00am; '''King of Atlantis (US) ** '''9:15am; '''DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (US) ** '''9:30am; '''Maho Girls PreCure! (JP) ** '''10:00am; '''Fruit Ninja Frenzy Force (US) ** '''10:15am; '''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (US) ** '''10:30am; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR) ** '''11:00am; '''Signing Time - TV with Sign Language * '''12:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''12:10pm; '''Tanglin (SG) * '''12:35pm; '''Spotify Chart Attack (UEKN) * '''1:30pm; '''Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (EK) * '''2:00pm; '''Document Affairs (EK) * '''2:30pm; '''A Series of Unfortunate Events (US) * '''3:30pm; '''Degrassi: Next Class (CA) * '''4:00pm; '''Do The Right Thing (AN) * '''4:30pm; '''Phoenix Drop High (RM) * '''4:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''5:00pm; '''North Scene * '''5:10pm; '''Unifylotto (UEKN) * '''5:20pm; '''For Sundays * '''5:30pm; '''Crime Fighters * '''5:45pm; '''My Life Me (CA) * '''6:00pm; '''Foursome (US) * '''6:30pm; '''EYE TV News * '''7:00pm; '''Cash Struck El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:00pm; EYE TV Movies: '''Cats & Dogs (2001) (US) * '''10:00pm; Moviedrome: '''Once Were Warriors (1994) (NZ) * '''12:10am; EYE TV Sports: '''Match of The Day El Kadsre * '''1:00am; '''Rage North Sunday * '''6:00am; ETVKPS on EYE TV1 ** 6:01am; '''Bookaboo (UK) ** '''6:10am; The Furchester Hotel (UK) ** 6:35am; FINALE: '''Magic Box (EK) * '''6:59am; ETVKK on EYE TV1 ** 7:00am; '''LoliRock (FR) ** '''7:25am; '''The ZhuZhus (CA) ** '''7:40am; '''Supernoobs (CA) ** '''7:55am; LoliRock (FR) ** 8:00am; '''What Now El Kadsre (EK) * '''10:00am; '''Rage North * '''12:00pm; EYE TV Movies: '''The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) (US) * '''1:50pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''2:00pm; '''The Great El Kadsreian Bake Off (EK) * '''3:00pm; EYE TV Sports: '''Grandstand El Kadsre - Grand Finale * '''5:00pm; '''Antiques Roadshow El Kadsre (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''Super Cooks Life (NN) * '''6:30pm; '''EYE TV News * '''7:00pm; '''Country Calendar El Kadsre (EK) * '''7:30pm; '''Sunday North * '''8:30pm; '''24: Legacy (US) * '''9:30pm; EYE TV Movies: '''Iron Man 2 (2010) (US) * '''12:00am; '''Suits (US) Monday * '''6:00am; ETVKPS on EYE TV1 ** 6:01am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre (EK) ** '''6:30am; Beat Bugs ** 6:45am; '''Julie's Greenroom (US) ** '''7:15am; '''The Go Show (NN) ** '''7:30am; '''Sesame Street (US) ** '''8:00am; '''Cat's Miaou (EK) * '''8:30am; '''Good Living (VO) * '''9:00am; '''Homemakers * '''9:30am; '''Stewart (EK) * '''10:30am; '''QI El Kadsre (EK) * '''11:00am; '''Fresh & Ideas * '''11:30am; '''Bargain Hunt El Kadsre (EK) * '''12:00pm; '''EYE TV News * '''12:10pm; '''House Call * '''12:35pm; '''Country Ave (RM) * '''1:00pm; '''Good Morning Call (JP) * '''2:00pm; '''Moonlighting (US) * '''2:50pm; '''Sign Language News * '''3:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''3:10pm; The Fosters (US) * 4:00pm; ETVKK on EYE TV1 ** 4:00pm; LoliRock (FR) ** 4:15pm; The ZhuZhus (CA) * 4:30pm; '''Blue Peter El Kadsre (EK) * '''5:00pm; '''Family Feud El Kadsre (EK) * '''5:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''6:00pm; '''Emmerdale (UK) * '''6:30pm; '''EYE TV News * '''7:00pm; NEW: '''Masterchef El Kadsre (EK) * '''9:00pm; '''Highway Cops El Kadsre (EK) * '''9:30pm; '''Contact * '''10:00pm; '''Filthy Rich (NZ) * '''11:00pm; '''One Day at a Time (US) * '''11:30pm; '''Squad Wars (US) * '''12:00am; '''The Simpsons (US) Tuesday * '''6:00am; '''ETVKPS on EYE TV1 ** '''6:01am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre (EK) ** '''6:30am; Nature Cat (US) ** 7:00am; The Go Show (NN) ** 7:30am; '''Sesame Street (US) ** '''8:00am; '''Cat's Miaou (EK) * '''8:30am; '''Good Living (VO) * '''9:00am; '''Homemakers * '''9:30am; '''Stewart (EK) * '''10:30am; '''QI El Kadsre (EK) * '''11:00am; '''Fresh & Ideas * '''11:30am; '''Bargain Hunt El Kadsre (EK) * '''12:00pm; '''EYE TV News * '''12:10pm; '''House Call * '''12:35pm; '''Country Ave (RM) * '''1:00pm; '''Good Morning Call (JP) * '''2:00pm; '''Moonlighting (US) * '''2:50pm; '''Sign Language News * '''3:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''3:10pm; '''The Fosters (US) * '''3:50pm; '''ETVKK on EYE TV1 ** '''4:00pm; LoliRock (FR) * 4:30pm; '''Blue Peter El Kadsre (EK) * '''5:00pm; '''Family Feud El Kadsre (EK) * '''5:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''6:00pm; '''Emmerdale (UK) * '''6:30pm; '''EYE TV News * '''7:00pm; '''Evening Show and Weather * '''7:30pm; '''Masterchef El Kadsre (EK) * '''9:00pm; '''Contact * '''9:30pm; '''HitRecord on TV (US) * '''10:00pm: NEW: '''Murder on The Internet (2017) (UK) * '''11:00pm; '''The Force (RM) * '''12:00am; '''Broadchurch (UK) * '''1:10am; '''Me and My Grandma (US) * '''1:40am; '''The Simpsons Uncut (US) Wednesday * '''6:00am; '''ETVKPS on EYE TV1 ** '''6:01am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre (EK) ** '''6:30am; '''Go Jetters (US) ** '''6:45am; '''Nature Cat (US) ** '''7:15am; '''The Furchester Hotel (UK) ** '''7:30am; '''Sesame Street (US) ** '''8:00am; '''Let's Play (EK) * '''8:30am; '''Good Living (VO) * '''9:00am; '''Homemakers * '''9:30am; '''Stewart (EK) * '''10:30am; '''QI El Kadsre (EK) * '''11:00am; '''Fresh & Ideas * '''11:30am; '''Bargain Hunt El Kadsre (EK) * '''12:00pm; '''EYE TV News * '''12:10pm; '''House Call * '''12:35pm; '''Country Ave (RM) * '''1:00pm; '''Good Morning Call (JP) * '''2:00pm; '''Moonlighting (US) * '''2:50pm; '''Sign Language News * '''3:00pm; '''EYE TV Update - News and Weather * '''3:10pm; ETVKK on EYE TV1 ** 3:30pm; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** 4:00pm; '''FINALE: '''LoliRock * '''4:30pm; '''Blue Peter El Kadsre (EK) * '''5:00pm; '''Family Feud El Kadsre (EK) * '''5:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''6:00pm; '''Emmerdale (UK) * '''6:30pm; '''EYE TV News * '''7:00pm; '''Evening Show and Weather * '''7:30pm; '''Masterchef El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''The Big Bang Theory (US) * '''9:00pm; '''Contact * '''9:30pm; '''The Ranch (US) * '''10:00pm; '''Crazyhead (UK) * '''11:00pm; '''Santa Clarita Diet (US) * '''11:30pm; '''The Simpsons Uncut (US) Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:North El Kadsre Category:EYE TV Category:EYE TV1 Category:Lists Category:2017 Category:Television Category:2010s Category:Television in North El Kadsre